Los sentimientos de ella
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: UA. Y si, posiblemente Emma era la mujer perfecta para cualquier hombre. Entonces el problema radicaba en Antonio que solo tenia ojos para un italiano malhumorado.((Un intento de Spabel que termino siendo Spamano))


**Summary: Y si, posiblemente Emma era la mujer perfecta para cualquier hombre. Entonces el problema radicaba en Antonio que solo tenia ojos para un italiano malhumorado que por mala suerte estaba muy ocupado con su "persona especial" como para prestarle un poco de atención.**

 **Desde aquí aviso que a mi NO me gusta el Spabel pero me tuve que ver forzada a escribirlo xS así que si salio mal no es mi culpa. Ya que desde aquí dije que es una de mis NOTPs, aun así comienzo a reconocer que es una bonita pareja. Oh si, es un SpaBel one side al igual que un Spamano one si de :)**

 **Este fic esta inspirado en la canción "Santa, can you hear me?" y participa en el mini-reto; Navidad dulce y amarga Navidad para el foro Anteiku.**

* * *

 **Capitulo único: Navidad. Santa Navidad.**

–¡Tony~!

Posiblemente fuera cierto, Emma era una mujer con numerosas cualidades y virtudes como; Su siempre presente y amplia sonrisa, su voz amable pero con tono picarón, un cuerpo que era enviadable para cualquiera, era divertida, inteligente, sus waffles eran los mejores, buena amiga, perfecta novia, rubia...

Si, era esa clase de mujer que cualquier hombre consideraría perfecto. Claro, si ese hombre no se llamaba Antonio Fernández Carriedo porque entonces el cuento era diferente.

Por que a pesar de todas las cualidades de la belga los ojos de ese muchacho moreno, que parecía la encarnación de la juventud española, siempre se desviaban a aquel chico italiano, con ojos oliva, malhumorado y malhablado... Si, la perdición de Antonio tenia nombre y apellido, que para mala suerte de la belga, era Lovino Vargas.

Hubiera sido muy fácil que Emma se hubiera dado por vencida cuando noto que su amigo español solo tenia ojos para el italiano. Hubiera sido muy fácil desearles una vida feliz y desaparecer de sus vidas por un tiempo. Hubiera sido muy fácil que simplemente se quedaran como "buenos amigos" y ella se pusiera a buscar pareja por otro lado. Si, todas esas eran la clase de cosas que Emma habría hecho de no ser por que...

Se dio cuenta a tiempo. Antonio y Lovino estaban muy enamorados, el español de Lovino y este ultimo... Bueno, era mas que obvio que el chico italiano tenia un enorme crush; un argentino. Y a pesar de que se llevaban bien de ahí no pasaban. Ella también sabia que Antonio y Lovino eran altamente compatibles pero... Mientras ellos no lo supieran ¿que daño iba a hacer?

Por esta cuestión fue que Emma se dio cuenta de que el español y ella estaban destinados a estar juntos. Así que se armo de paciencia, le comentó a su hermano la situacion, inhaló aire profundamente y se dispuso a conquistar al español.

Pero una cosa era decirlo y otra hacerlo.

Y de esta manera llegamos al presente, con una belga rubia dando saltos de alegría y saludando a Antonio que respondía a su felicidad con más efucividad. Vistos de esa manera hasta podrían hacerse pasar por una hermosa pareja que había salido a cenar en vispeda de navidad.

–...¿Y sabes? ¡Entonces Golvert se apareció de la nada y me bajo la pelota! –platicaba la chica.

–¡Que cosas! Yo sabia que no podía ser tan malo, es como cuando a Lovi se le quedo atrapado en un árbol su peluche de tomate favorito. ¡Recuerdo que Golvert también se la bajó! –respondia el español sonriendo.

–¡Claro, el es el mejor hermano mayor que se puede tener! –asentia con la cabeza. Pero algo estaba mal y le daba escalofríos aceptarlo.

–¡Aunque a Lovi le diera miedo caundo era mas pequeño! ¿Recuerdas cuando se ponía rojito? Era como un tomate, fusososo~

–Jajaja, ya... ¿Hablando de tomates, no tienes hambre?– pregunto Emma en un intento de cambiar de conversación. Por que eso estaba mal...

–¡Claro~! Veamos...- el moreno se puso a buscar locales con la mirada hasta que sus ojos empezaron a brillar y emoezo a arrastrar a nuestra rubia hacia un local de comida de alta clase. –¡Mira Emma, es el restaurante favorito de Lovi!

La belga sonreía y comentaba algunas cosas pero su mirada se iba ensombreciendo. Ya no los soportaba, hablaran de lo que hablaran el español siempre acababa metiendo a su lindo "Lovino" en la conversación. Y sabia que era ridículo sentir celos de alguien que ni siquiera estaba presente pero no podía evitarlo.

Comentario tras comentario el español dejaba en claro, tal vez de manera inconsciente, toda la devoción y cariño que le tenia a ese chico. Ella quería que esos comentarios fueran para ella, quería que el español la viera de esa manera tan especial con la que veía a Lovino, quería que también la sobre protegiera y la llenara de mimos... Pero eso no era posible si el español seguía ensimismado con el italiano.

Decidida se levanto de la mesa a la que los habían conducido al llegar al restaurante, si quería que el español fuera suyo primero tenia que despertarlo de su ilusión, abrirle los ojos y aunque sonara cruel destrozar sus esperanzas.

Fruncio el ceño ligeramente viendo como el español lucia desubicado por su repentino cambio de actitud, y es que a veces era tan denso que no notaba ni lo mas obvio.

–Antonio. ¿Por favor podrías dejar de hablar de Lovino cuando estas conmigo?–pregunto Emma con el mayor tacto que pudo encontrar, intentado que sus palabras no sonaran como un simple ruego para escapar de la realidad.

–¿Ah?– el moreno ladeó su cabeza, y después de unos momentos sonrió, bobalicón.–¡Lo siento Emma, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta~!

La belga suspiro, mordió su labio y volvió a sonreír con dulzura. Llenándose de calma y tranquilidad se inclino ligeramente sobre la mesa colocando su palma derecha en la mejilla de Antonio que solo atino a sonreír.

–Tony... ¿No vez acaso lo que tienes frente a ti? –pregunto mirándolo a los ojos. –¿O es que no soy suficiente ni siquiera como un remplazo?

–Ah... No entiendo de lo que hablas.

–...Eso es precisamente lo que temo.-la rubia bufó. –...Antonio. Quiero salir contigo. No como amigos, quiero tener una relación seria.

–...– Ahora si que el rostro de Antonio era todo un poema. Entre contradicciones, sentimientos encontrados, preocupado... Pero no. No había rastro alguno de ese sentimiento que llamaban "enamoramiento". –¡L-Lo siento Emma! Sabes que te quiero mucho pero no de esa forma y...

–Esta bien. Me queda claro, solo quería intentarlo antes de darme por vencida. –se volvió a sentar en la silla. No, Santa al parecer no planeaba darle lo único que de verdad había deseado para Navidad.

Volvió a levantar la mirada, sonriendo con tristeza. –Solo... ¡Antonio Fernández Carriedo, más te vale que lo hagas muy feliz o nunca te lo perdonaré!

Este comentario acabo de confundir al moreno que iba a preguntarle a su ...¿amiga? ...a que diablos se refería (y es que las mujeres a veces son tan complicadas) pero no tuvo que formular la pregunta cuando Emma ya le había comenzado a explicar.

–¡Vamos, no me vengas con esos cuentos! Es más que obvio que tus sentimientos por cierto chico van mas allá de la amistad. – comentó sintiendo algo pesado en el pecho. –Lovino... Para ti no es simplemente un hermano o un amigo ¿verdad?

Los ojos del español se abrieron con sorpresa y un tinte carmín comenzó a apoderarse de sus mejillas. Eso era todo lo que Emma necesitaba para comprobar sus sospechas y, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, le dio una ultima sonrisa.

–¡Antonio! Despabila hombre. Es Navidad, esta fecha la debes pasar con la persona más importante para ti, con aquella que amas y... - se mordió el labio con fuerza.– Es obvio que yo no soy esa persona. Escucharme, te vas a ir de aquí en este mismo momento y vas a ir a la casa de Lovino, no quiero peros. Ya pondrás en orden tus pensamientos en el camino.

El español se levanto de un salto y se acercó a la belga para abrazarla con fuerzas. –Gracias Emma...te debo una. – y después de susurrarle eso al oído salio corriendo a casa de cierto italiano malhumorado que pasaba navidad solo, en su casa mientras comía helado y esperaba algo que quizá para él si iba a llegar.

En cuanto Antonio se marchó la belga dejo de sonreír. Las lágrimas falsas podían herir a los demás pero las sonrisas falsas te hieren a ti mismo, y de esas heridas Emma tenia montones. Entonces se permitió derrumbarse en llanto, hipidos y pucheros.

Ya sabia desde un principio que estaba jugando con fuego, pero no había querido admitir que iba a salir perdiendo tan rápidamente.


End file.
